megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Zero 2
Mega Man Zero 2, known in Japan as , is the second game in the ''Mega Man Zero series for the Game Boy Advance, developed by Inti Creates and published by Capcom in 2003. Gameplay The gameplay remains almost identical to the first game with some new additions. The player still navigates Zero through obstacles and terrain while fighting enemies. In this game however, Zero can now learn EX Skills, similar to past techniques from the ''Mega Man X'' series for his Z-Saber, such as the Tenshouzan attack and a few new attacks as well. New to the series is the Form System, which changes the way Zero fights, based on the color scheme he changes into. There are up to a total of nine forms to unlock which can be obtained under circumstances such as destroying enemies with a certain weapon. The Cyber-elf system and Rank system return, but the player is required to be less reliant on the Cyber-elves if a higher rank is desired. Weapons returning from the first game are the Z-Saber, Buster Shot and Shield Boomerang. The Triple Rod has been replaced by the Chain Rod, a hookshot-like weapon created from fragments of the destroyed Triple Rod. The Chain Rod can be used to pull in enemies, objects and items alike as well as swing whilst attached to a ceiling. Unlike the previous game, the player cannot evacuate and skip active missions, but instead can escape revisited stages after completed missions, in similar way to Mega Man X series. Just like in the first game, a "New Game Plus" can be played by clearing the game and loading the completed save file. In the new game, Zero will start with all activated Cyber-elves used from the previous game still in effect (the penalties, however, will still remain). Zero will also retain any EX Skills and alternate forms that he earned in the previous game as well. Modes Additional modes can also be unlocked under proper conditions. Hard Mode is unlocked by completing the game once. To play, hold the L button when selecting to start a New Game. In Hard Mode, Zero is in his "Proto Form", which doubles his attack strength but halves his defense. In addition, Zero's weapons cannot increase in strength. Also, Zero cannot earn any EX attacks or alternate forms. Completing Hard Mode will unlock a special "Image Gallery" option. Hold the L and Select buttons when selecting New Game to enter it. Unlike the other games in the series, there is no Ultimate Mode to unlock. However, an "Ultimate Form" can be unlocked by leveling and using every Cyber-elf in the game. It increases all of Zero's stats and also allows him to use full-charge attacks instantly by means of simplistic button combos. Ranking Mega Man Zero 2 uses the same ranking system as the previous game. The player is given a grade from F to S based on their performance, which is calculated using the following factors. *'Mission' - How well the mission was completed, usually passing or failing. *'Clear Time' - How quickly the mission was completed. *'Enemy' - How many enemies were destroyed during the mission. *'Damage' - How much damage was taken during the mission. *'Retry' - How many times the mission was retried (akin to how many lives were lost). *'Elf' - How many and how advanced Elves were used. The less, the better. Two Player Mode If players have two cartridges and a link cable, they can link two GBAs and take part in a two player game. There are three modes available to take part in: *'Time Attack' - Set a goal somewhere in the stage. After three tries, the player with the shortest time to the goal wins. *'Enemy Battle' - Defeat the most enemies from the generator within the time limit. *'Get Item' - Collect the most items from the map within the time limit. Story One year has passed since Zero defeated Copy X. He has since spent his time wandering the desert defeating wave after wave of Pantheons. As the game opens, Zero wearily makes his way through a sandstorm wrapped in a tattered cloak. As the sands die down he realizes he is once more being chased by enemies. Despite being in disrepair, with cracked armor and broken weapons (his rod and shield being useless), his cloak is thrown to the winds and his Buster Shot gun is drawn in defense. "This isn't fun anymore." he says, after dispatching the first of an endless wave of enemies. Elsewhere, the three surviving members of the Four Guardians (Phantom self-destructed trying to stop Zero's assault on Area X in previous game) assumed command of Neo Arcadia, with Harpuia as the leader. Copy X's death was covered up, as the humans revered him as their savior. Harpuia leaves Neo Arcadia and comes across Zero after his battle in the desert. Harpuia brings him to the new Resistance Base where Zero is repaired and reunited with Ciel and the rest of the Resistance, and also meets their new commander, Elpizo. Alone in her office, Ciel tells Zero of the changes that have taken place in the year he was missing, as well as reminding him of her ultimate goal of creating a new energy system. She shows him a Baby Elf, which is the basis of her current research. X later reappears and tells Zero of the awakening Dark Elf as well as a bit of history of the Elf Wars. After the Maverick Wars, Zero disappeared and X was left to carry on alone. Another war, called the Elf Wars, erupts and X ends the war by sealing the Dark Elf with his body in the core of Neo Arcadia. Zero continues his missions until Elpizo launches his assault on Neo Arcadia. Zero goes and rescues Elpizo after the Four Guardians completely wipe out the resistance force that assaulted the district. They inform Zero that they are launching a missile at the Resistance Base, and he rushes off to stop it. Ciel accompanies him on this mission when he makes it to the guidance control room, where he is forced to protect her from waves of enemies while she changes the missile's course. She succeeds, and is transported out immediately whereas Zero is forced to escape the missile before he can be transported back to the base. Back at the base, Zero is informed that Elpizo has left the base and left Ciel in charge once again. He leaves a message where he curses his lack of power as the reason he failed as commander, so he has decided to awaken the Dark Elf in order to completely wipe out Neo Arcadia and all of the humans, creating a "paradise" for all Reploids. Zero rushes after him, and through his missions fights the Four Guardians once again. Though he tries, Zero is unable to stop Elpizo from awakening the Dark Elf, and X is also powerless to stop him while he is using his body to hold the seal of the Dark Elf in place. He begs Zero to come to Neo Arcadia in order to stop Elpizo from his mad scheme. Throughout Neo Arcadia, Zero encounters the Four Guardians again who release their Armed Phenomenon forms in their final battles with him. (Fefnir and Leviathan do this willingly while Harpuia is forced to use his by the Baby Elves once they temporarily fuse with him). Zero continues on and reaches the Dark Elf's chamber inside Yggdrasil, but Elpizo has arrived first. After stopping Zero, Elpizo proceeds to destroy X's original body and break the seal of the Dark Elf, which then fuses with his body and powers him up. Zero and Elpizo fight, but even after releasing more of the Dark Elf's power and achieving a powerful transformation, Elpizo is dispatched by Zero and the fighting stops. After reflecting on his actions, Elpizo is ready to die, but is saved by the Dark Elf as her curse breaks for just a moment, turning him into a Cyber-elf. Zero watches as the Dark Elf's curse returns and flies away, but as she does so she calls out his name. X then reappears and mentions how she used to be called something different, but then a man named Dr. Weil placed a curse on her and so she became the Dark Elf. Zero mentions to X how she feels familiar before looking off into the sky, watching as she continues to fly away. Later, a mysterious person is heard telling Omega that it is time to wake up/take action after realizing that the Dark Elf has been awaken. A Neo Arcadia door is opened during the scene which leads to the events in the next game. Bosses Intro boss: *Mega Scorpia First lineup: *Hyleg Ourobockle *Panter Flauclaws *Phoenix Magnion *Poler Kamrous Mid-Stage bosses: *Golem Types E, F and I *Kuwagust Anchus Second lineup: *Burble Hekelot *Fighting Fefnir *Fairy Leviathan *Sage Harpuia Final stages: *Rainbow Devil MK-II *Fighting Fefnir (Armed Phenomenon) *Fairy Leviathan (Armed Phenomenon) *Sage Harpuia (Armed Phenomenon) *Boss Rush against the six Mutos Reploids, with Kuwagust Anchus appearing alongside Herculious instead of fighting alone. *Elpizo Video Rockman Zero 2 Commercial Trivia *''Mega Man Zero 2'' is the first and only game in the series to show Original X's body (the other "X body" being that of Copy X). *''Mega Man Zero 2'' is the second and final game in the series to feature the "skill level up" weapon system. *The menu screen from Mega Man Zero is used during the intro stage at the beginning of the game. However, the menu itself appears cracked and rusted and an entire submenu is missing, reflecting Zero's state of disrepair. *''Mega Man Zero 2'' is the only game in the series that didn't have a Ultimate Mode. The Ultimate Form takes its place instead, but the save game file with Ultimate Form unlocked didn't remove the penalty of player's rank related to the use of all Cyber Elves, unlike the standalone Ultimate Mode in other games. **The Easy Scenario mode in Mega Man Zero Collection is the only true case of "Ultimate Mode" without penalty of Cyber Elf usage for this game. See also *List of Mega Man Zero 2 enemies *Mega Man Zero 2 walkthrough External links *Rockman Zero 2 official site (dead link) *Japanese instruction manual at Nintendo Category:Mega Man Zero games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Wii U games